


Star Man watches the Brave Little Toaster and Cries

by Yboiveth



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, I've never seen The Brave Little Toaster so I apologize for inaccuracies regarding it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: You know those Toaster enemies in Star man's Stage that fling grey shit at you? they inspired me to write this because they looked like toasters.





	

The sound of metal fiercely striking against the floor echoed throughout the satellite echoed, as Star man stalked back and forth between the hallway, irritated. It wasn't something completely odd for his brothers to blow off spending time with him, whether it be there was something up that they had to check out as soon as possible, or that they simply weren't interested. (With the latter happening more than the former.) And when that happened, after a good thirty minutes had passed with him just pacing the hallway, Star man would simply accept they wouldn't be arriving, and left to enjoy whatever his original plans were, by himself

But if there was something that he'd learned from being with all of his brothers, was that Gyro man gets bored rather easily, and is a bit of a procrastinator. Gyro man was also upfront and honest with you, so Star man found that it was better. No matter though- because asking him to spend time with you would happen to fuel his (massive) ego, regardless of if he declined.

There was some double, or rather, triple checking before they had decided to do this. Star man knew that Gyro man was extremely sensitive to gravity changes, and wouldn't want him to be feeling strange the entire time. Though Gyro man insisted because for one thing, there most likely wouldn't be strain because it was space, and his other reason? This was at Star man's place, and out of all of the fourth generations of Wily bots, they all agreed (even Wily) that Star man had a nice ass TV, and an equally nice ass sound set up to go with it.

Star Man reached the end of the hall, paused for a moment before spinning, and marching down the long hallway, his irritation and other troublesome thoughts mounting. Thoughts he were convinced someone else was putting into his mind, such as 'Gyro man died on his way here and he's not coming'. Trying to remind himself that he'd contacted him if he would be late because someone had attacked him was somewhat helping, hence his irritation mounting more than his (irrational) fear. It had been five minutes too long for Star man though, so help him god he was going to contact Gyro man this second if he didn't hurry his sweet robotic rear over to--

Hearing the sound of teleportation behind him, relief flooded Star man as he turned around and hurried to greet Gyro man. A stray thought of "What if it's not him?" quickly left him once he reached the end of the hallway, to see lo and behold, Gyro man and all of his Spinach-y green glory. "Gyro man!" Star man almost shouted. "I'm in the same room as you, no need to yell." Gyro man replied, seemingly also irritated.

"Gyro man, what took you so long?! You should know very well that when is comes to visiting, being on time is an extremely--"

"I Didn't realize the time, alright? Was a little busy."

Star man just gave an irritated sigh, knowing that Gyro man didn't really care, so he wouldn't bother chastising him any further. They simply made their way towards Star mans room in silence, with the only sound coming from their feet, and the sound of other machines doing their jobs. "To check one last time- the gravity here isn't hurting your propellers, correct?" This was Gyro Man's first time in space as a whole, so if all went to hell he'd . "It's not. Could even say it feels a little better than on Earth." Gyro man replied. Well thankfully, that issue was sorted out better than he'd expected.

"So... this movie..." 

Star man glanced at him, as they neared the end of the hallway and towards Star man's room. Ah yes, he never mentioned what the movie's name was exactly, but it was mostly done to surprise Gyro man, and slightly as a measure so then he wouldn't laugh at him.

"Oh, would you like to reveal it's name for you now?" He asked his green brother.

Gyro man chuckled. "Might as well if you want to." he replied, almost amused by his brothers eagerness to tell him about the movie, as they both walked into Star mans room, and worked on getting settled in comfortably.

Star man took a deep breath, as he grabbed the CD from his rack of movies. "Well... ehm. It's called The Brave Little Toaster."

There was a moment of silence, before Gyro man snorted at him. "What?! I've never seen it, and ever sense I was first built, I've always wanted to--"

"No no no no, I figured that you were showing me a childhood classic of yours." The green brother replied, now even more amused by his defensive reaction towards watching a movie. "That'd be such a you thing to do anyways." He added, as Star man turned off the lights and popped in the disc into his DVD player. He sat down next to Gyro man, ready to watch this movie that he was curious about.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the movie was done, Gyro man picked up something about Star man. He had suspected something like this had happened from the sounds he was making though.

But he didn't expect his brother to be crying over a movie about a Toaster of all things. Sure, there were a few emotional bits he could see making him upset, but to the point of making Star Man cry... that seemed rather odd, but then again Star man was a rather emotional bot. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Wh... what?" Star man blubbered through his tears.   
  
"You're crying. Over a movie. About a toaster."

"But it was... it was so..." Star man buried his hands into his face, as his sobbing got louder. Normally, you'd want to comfort someone in this situation, but not only was Star man expecting Gyro man to make fun of him, Gyro man had also turned off his emotion circuits, so he wouldn't be able to understand how he felt anyways. "It was still a movie about a toaster." Gyro Man repeated, taking joy in the fact his brother was upset. 

Now, see, when Star man is upset, he acts rather irrationally. Not to the level that Wave man is per say, as Wave man always resorts to violence whenever frustrated or upset, but nonetheless, he would still get rather impulsive, and would say or do some impulsive things, regret them in the morning, and spend a week trying to rectify anything he ended up regretting. So because thinking rationally is something that isn't possible for him, rather than accepting the criticism, Star man could not simply wrap his head around why Gyro man was being such a to him for enjoying such a wonderful movie, that arguably was on par with some of his favorite operas.

So at that moment, what Star man decided was the most rational thing for him to do, was to summon his Star Shield, grab one of the stars and gouge out one of Gyro man's eyes. 

Which he promptly did, and realized something. Something that was horrifying to him.

See, whenever a robot has a limb torn off, or an eye out, usually oil and other robotic fluids end up spraying from the injury for a few seconds, before the recovery systems kick in to stop all fluid flow from there, and for the robot to not be able to use that part until it was fixed. What was on his star wasn't robot fluids. It was dark red, and he was able to instantly identify what it was: blood. Human blood. The eye was still. Star man ceased his crying, and could only stare for a few moments, as the puzzle put itself together.

Gyro man died, and someone else was wearing his armor before him. Star man could barely muster out a sentence to the human before him.

"Who. Are. You."

There was laughter, as blood continued to flow out of the eye socket. This person had killed Gyro man, and he was next. All of Star man's adrenaline was screaming at him to get out of there. Yet he couldn't move. From the area that he saw from what he had removed, he was quickly putting the pieces together. It wouldn't solve anything, but this man was none other than that asshole Adachi from Persona Four; the game that fucked up the entire persona series, which made this even more terrifying!

Except it wasn't really, because Star man instantly launched his other two stars at Adachi and he died because Adachi is fucking stupid.

Thanks Star man!

While his crying had long stopped, mostly due to the heat in the moment with the encounter that had just happened, he was upset over the death of his brother, and confused why he wasn't more distressed over it. He wasn't sure what he should do with the body, because while he did know of the human traditions, he was unsure if there was a robot tradition. Pondering over this, and mulling over his other thoughts didn't make him realize that Adachi's body had suddenly turned into a stone, and was cracking. Star man wasn't facing the body, so it was hard to blame though. The cracking was slowly growing louder, until a piece of it broke off and landed at Star man's feet. Turning towards the stone, human body, he saw some light pouring out of the crack.

...something was hatching from Adachi's corpse, and it was now Star Man's job to help it hatch.

Summoning his star shield once again, he carefully aimed it towards the stone body, helping weaken it for whatever wished to hatch. Suddenly, a majority of the rock broke off, and something-- no-- someone came out from the cocoon that was Adachi. At first, Star man wasn't able to distinguish who it was. However, he quickly recognized who. Those muscles, that size, the form...!

He's seen Space Jam too many times to not know: It was Michael Jordan!

"Hey Star man. Thanks for killing Adachi." Michael said, after he had finished coming out of the portal of light that lead to his realm. "Well... Adachi killed my brother..." Star man replied, unsure how he should feel at the moment. Emotionally, he was exhausted and seriously wanted to sleep for about Eighty Years. First, The Brave little Toaster tore out his robotic heart, then he found out Adachi tore his brother apart. "Well, I hate to be asking much of you, but we need you one more time." Michael Jordon told him. Star man let out a sigh. "I... I really don't know--""Well. it's the only way you're gonna get your brother back."

That part immediately caught his attention. Not having the energy to be his usual, polite, perky self, he simply stated. "Explain."

Michael Jordon took a deep breath. "Long story short, That was only one Adachi of many. Adachi has Multiplied due to the dimensional rift that has effected my world. There's a gang of Adachi's I know of that are trying to defeat me with Basketball, but I don't have a team. They kidnapped Gyro man's soul and stole his body so then you'd be too distracted to help me get a team." Michael took a breath, before adding, "I was able to come to you through this Adachi's dead body because me and this Adachi share an aura."

Well. That certainly answered all of his questions he didn't know he needed answered. Right now though, he clearly understood what had to be done: He was about to unite with a childhood hero of his to help save his brother, something he was more than happy to do.

Sighing, Star man said, "Alright." Holding out his hand, he added "I'll take you to Wily Labs. We'll assemble our team there, okay?" Michael nodded, grabbed his hand, as they proceeded to warp back to Wily Labs. While it was rather quick, when they arrived, Star man had to check to make sure that Michael Jordan was also alright with the transportation. (He was alright, just a little woozy.) Star man called for all of the robot masters to be assembled. (Wily would never know about this, because nobody knows what the fuck that man has been doing lately. Probably getting drunk and playing Yahtzee while preforming aerobic exercise was Michael's best guess.)

Star man quickly explained the (dire) situation, and how they had to get Gyro man back. How they must unite with Michael Jordan to save their brother. Napalm man said mean things about Star man before he left. But that's why nobody liked him. Everyone was on the same page as Star man now, but not to the intensity that Star man was, because Star man viewed The Fourth Generation of Wily bots as his own brothers. And being one of the first ones built, this meant it was more than ever he'd have to be their cool bigger brother now. And besides, the fourth generation really just had each other.

Once the majority of the robots agreed to help out this cause, the try-outs for seeing if they would qualify against a team of Adachi's. Obvious nominations, such as Quick man, and Shadow man made it in due to their speed, and that they would easily be able to work with a team with enough talking. Top man And Flash man also managed to make the team, however, that's when their team mates to choose from was getting somewhat tricky. While needing only four more, people to join the team, they also were rather unsure about who else could join, and they were a bit reluctant to add anyone from the Mega Man Killers. They would've checked with Doctor Cossack, but they knew he was Gordon Ramsay, therefor, busy. 

However, Star man figured that they'd be able to get a few of Doctor Light's robots to join the cause of Basketball. Once everyone warped over to his house, they noticed something happening In front of the lab. Some cool robot with green hair and blue and orange armor was laughing at Mega man, calling him foolish and talking about how he was the best. That could only mean one thing if working with Wily had taught them anything: That poor robot was going to get his ass blasted by Mega man some day. That wasn't important though, because Star man wanted to recruit him. "Hey!" Star man shouted, catching their attention. Mega man and the dude with the nice hair looked at the group of robots.

"Do either of you guys want to join my basketball team?" Star man shouted at them. "UHHHHHH WHAT DO I GET OUT OF IT?" The cool dude shouted. Star man explained the situation, and talked about the perks of joining Doctor Wily. "AWESOME!!!! COUNT ME IN ALSO MY NAME'S TERRA." Terra yelled, as he ran to meet the basketball team. Mega man was also joining after hearing the sad story, and mostly because he fucking hated Adachi. "Alright so, we need two more members." Star man said. "I'll call Proto man over, and see if he wants to join!" Mega man happily chimed in. "Nobody can contact the guy, good luck with that." Quick man commented somewhat bitterly. "No, check this out!" Mega man said. Mega man made the sound of dial up internet booting up, and Protoman arrived. 

"Protoman! Could you join our basketball team?" Mega man asked him. Star man once again, explained the situation, and Protoman agreed that Adachi needs to be stopped, therefor, joining. "Should we head over to Doctor Cossaks and ask for Ring man to join us then?" Quick man asked, eager to play some B-Ball. Star man shook his head. "We need one more player." Top man, being bitter said, "Well hurry the fuck up and find them! We need to get this done with."

"Protoman, what does fuck mean?" Mega man asked ever so innocently and curiously.

They say eyes are windows to the soul, and while Proto man didn't say anything, and while his eyes are completely covered (perhaps so no one gets too close), you could feel that he was going to kill Top man after this.

"Oh! Let's ask Elecman!" Mega man said happily. Then when they recruited him, they all warped to the Basketball field, thanks to Michael Gordon, to play some B-Ball to save Gyro man. The ten Adachi they were up against all looked easy to beat. Adachi is garbage anyways, so even though they didn't feel a need to strategist against them, they still decided to.

"So listen. The plan is we murder them all in cold blood-""No Quick man, that's against the rules." Michael Jordan interrupted. "Damnit!" Quick man spat under his breath. "Ok how about this." Michael started up. He explained the strategy to them all, about how Quick man would be offense, how Star man, Elecman, and Terra would be Defense, how Flash man would be The Key Player, how Top man should eat 7 corn dogs, and how Shadow man would also be on the field. Everyone else would sit out. "Sounds like a plan!" Star man said. "Team?" Michael asked, putting his hand forward. Everyone else put their hands forward and yelled "Team!" before getting into their positions.

An Adachi looked them dead in the eyes, and said "Whoever gets the first goal takes all!" Star man knew they couldn't win, so he said "Deal." The referee blew the whistle, and Flash man instantly activated his Flash Stopper. While time was stopped, Quick man ran as fast as he could, stole the ball and went into Adachi territory. Top man was shoveling corn dogs into his mouth, crying. His mouth could not fit all of those corn dogs. It Was So Sad. Shadow man hid the Referee. When time started again, they scored the point and the team won!! Yeah, Fuck you Adachi! They got Gyro mans soul back, but when they did, it caused another dimensional rift to open, and every single Adachi exploded.

"Michael!" Star man shouted.

"Star man!" Michael shouted back.

"You're my Hero! Stay Saaaaaafeeeee!!!!"

"You too Star Man!!"

They then fell into their appropriate worlds, to likely never see each other again.

Once everyone went back to their own worlds, Star man was relieved to see his brother again. "One thing to ask you, Star man." He asked. Star man looked at his Brother. "Could we... could we still watch that movie you brought Up?" Gyro man asked quietly. Star man smiled, teleporting them back to his (albeit ruined) house. The CD and TV were still in usable condition, surprisingly.

And together, they both cried at The Brave Little Toaster.

**Author's Note:**

> You know those Toaster enemies in Star man's Stage that fling grey shit at you? they inspired me to write this because they looked like toasters.


End file.
